I Cant Tell You
by lawandordergirl
Summary: Olivia is raped and she doesnt want to tell any one.My first fanfic.Cliff hanger in Every Chapter. Some EO. Reviews.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

I can't tell you

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the SVU characters. However Mr. Wolf does. But the Characters I own are people we haven't heard of.

In the criminal justice system sexually based defensives are considered especially heinous in New York City the dedicated detectives who investigate the vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit these are their stories.

Chapter 1-Why

"We just finished that Joe Martin case," said Captain Cragen. "You guys can go home."

He said being it was 10:24 p.m.

All the detectives stood up and grabbed their coats.

Elliot asked his partner "Liv do you need a ride?"

Olivia answered "No I'll take a cab."

Olivia left the prescient and a got a cab. "Where to?" he asked.

"2314 Roosevelt street in Brooklyn" she replied.

When they got there he said "29.77"

Olivia gave him a $30.00 and told him to keep the change.

As she walked in front of her building to open the door she was snatched from behind and thrown in the back of her building. He kept on kissing her and forcing himself on top of her. She was crying and begging saying "please stop, please"

He drugged her. As she slowly puts back on her pants. She went inside her building crying and feeling ashamed. Soon as she entered her apartment she locked the door, she fell down and cried herself to sleep as she was felling dizzy and weird. She kept on thinking "How did this happen to me, im a sex detective this stuff shouldn't happen to me.

Chapter 2-Secret

Olivia woke up at 7:00 a.m. As she woke up all she remembered was last night the rape. She didn't want to tell any one about it. She didn't want to find her rapist she didn't want to testify against him if they found him in court. She was just going to keep it a secret. As Olivia washed the evidence in the shower and looking at all the bruises and her wrists and on her neck. She didn't want to wear a tank top and a shirt like she always did so she put on her white sweater and some black kinaki pants. She put some toast in the toaster. As she waited for the toast she made some scrambled eggs.

_Flash back_

"_You are so perfect" he kept on repeating_

"_Stop please, I beg you" She cried._

"_I'm going to keep on going until I get tired, you wont be able to find me you little... ."_

"_Why did you get me why didn't you get someone else why me." _

"_You me in jail I was innocent." _

_End of Flash back_

"The eggs" Olivia exclaimed as they were burning. She took them out and placed them on her plate. She took the toast out and put her butter and jelly on it. Soon as she sat down she knew she was late. It was 7:45 and she had to be at the preicient at 8:15.When she got finished eating it was 7:55.She put on her coat and left. When she locked the door, she had realized she forget her gun and badge. She unlocked the door and got her gun a badge. She locked up and caught another cab. On her way there she kept on having flashbacks and she remembered everything he kept on telling her. When she got out the cab he told her $28.56.She handed him a 20 and a 10 dollar bill. She told him to keep the change. It was 8:20.When she was in the Special Victims Unit.

"Olivia, My Office now," yelled Captain Cragen, as she walked in his office.

"Why are you late?"

"I woke up late."

"Don't be late again."

"Ok."

As Olivia walks back she thinks about if she should tell someone. But she doesn't want to be interrogated by her co-workers. She was going to keep it a secret until she wanted to tell someone that she can trust, like Elliot.

"Liv are you ok?" Elliot asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said lying.

Soon as Captain Cragen stepped out his office, he was handed a piece of paper.


	2. Chapter 3 Hospital

Chapter 3-Hospital

_Detectives we got a lead._

Cragen assigned his lead detectives to the Ashley Smith case.

"Were on it," Elliot said as Olivia grabbed her coat.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at St. Margaret's.

"Were looking for Ashley Smith," Olivia said flashing her badge to the desk receptionist.

"In room 210, detectives." She said smiling.

As Olivia and Elliot got on the elevator her stomach started to hurt, as she looked in pain.

"You ok?" he said to her suspiciously.

"I'm fine, really." She said to him wanting to know if she should tell him about her rape last night.

"Ok" Elliot said.

As they walked to the room Olivia was thinking about last night. Olivia and Elliot entered the room.

"Hi I'm Detective Benson this is my partner Detective Stabler can you tell me what happened.

"It happened last night."

"What did?"

"The Rape"

A/N: I am putting on another cliff hanger for now. I need 10 reviews to write another chapter. There are more twist and Turns.


	3. Chapter 4The Interview

Chapter 4-The Interview

Thanks for the reviews. I need 15 for the next Chapter. I had this chapter ready ahead of time. Here you go.

"_What happened last night?"_

"_What did?"_

"_The Rape"_

"Ashley I need you to tell me what happened so we can arrest him." Olivia said fiercely.

"I took a cab home and when I was grabbed from behind and threw me behind my house and raped me." She said crying.

Olivia looked at her with a face meaning "It happened to you too." As Olivia and Elliot walked out, Olivia was thinking "Why" as they walked backed to the elevator.

"You sure a quite today," Elliot said wanting to know why.

"I don't feel like talking today for some reason. I went to bed really late last night." Olivia said, hoping he would ask why.

"Ok." Elliot said.

As Olivia and Elliot left the hospital she couldn't get her mind off like the rape. She asked herself "What did he drug her with?" She couldn't see his face. He was wearing a ski mask. All she could remember was his body entering hers. As Elliot drove to from the precint, not one of them spoke a word to each other. As they entered the precinct they were welcomed by a voice.

"What did she say?" Cragen asked.

"She said he grabbed her from behind, snached her and raped her." Elliot said, as Olivia put up her coat. Olivia wanted to cry so badly. She wished she would have let Elliot drive her home.

A/N: I am going to have another Cliff hanger for now. I need review so I know if I need to finish or let it be.


	4. Chapter 5What If

Chapter 5-What if?

Prologue- It has been two weeks and they arrested the man who raped Ashley. This chapter how ever is about Olivia.

A/N-I did get ten reviews. I am updating, even thought I am not suppose to use the computer today.

Today Olivia woke up at 6:30 a.m. She was throwing up everyday for the last 2 weeks. She also noticed she wanted to eat more lately and her cycle was late.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. "I don't have a temperature and I don't feel sick.

Olivia didn't know what to do. "Am I pregnant?" "I'm not." She said pacing up and down her apartment. "I should go see if I am" she said as she put on some clothes. She left her house so quickly she forgot her gun and badge.

_Twenty minutes later_

Olivia arrived at Walgreen's. She headed straight to the home medical aisle. She wasn't going to take a chance. She grabbed 4 pregnancy tests. "I'm not taking any chances." She thought as she headed to the check out aisle. As the cashier scanned her thing Olivia grabbed the Magazine on pregnancy. "15.67" the cashier said. Olivia handed her a ten, a five, and also gave her the exact change.

"Have a nice day," the cashier said.

"You too," Olivia said.

Olivia rushed back to her car. She was home in twenty minutes.

She unlocked the door and headed straight to the bathroom. "This is it". She opened all the boxes and followed all the instructions.

She closed the bathroom door and left. She went to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She started asking herself all these questions.

"What if I'm Pregnant?"

"What will happen when I'm at work?"

"Where am I going to put the child?"

"Will I be like my mother?"

"Will I be able to tell my child where his or her father is?"

"Can I raise a child?"

Olivia stopped herself for asking another question. She headed to the bathroom. She heard 4 _ticks_. She opened the door saw what they said.

A/N: Another cliff hanger. Thanks for the reviews. Need 17 reviews. Thanks for reading I cant tell you.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Results

_Olivia stopped herself for asking another question. She headed to the bathroom. She heard 4 ticks. She opened the door and saw what they said..._

The first pregnancy test came up- Not Pregnant

Thank goodness she said as she looked at the rest of the results.

The second came up-Pregnant

The third-Pregnant

The fourth-Pregnant

Olivia fell down the wall. "How?' She began to cry as her face in her hands. She couldn't believe it. She went to her bedroom to cry herself to sleep. "Why?" Olivia keep on thinking how she was a product of rape and her child was going to be one. Soon as she laiyed down her phone started to ring. She looked down at the caller I.D. and saw it was Elliot. Oh great she thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Liv what's going on over there?"

"Nothing much," she said knowing she was lying.

"Can I come over?"

"Sure," she said wanting to talk to some one badly.

"Be there in half an hour."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Olivia was lying. She ran around her apartment trying to quickly clean it up. She hadn't cleaned in a while. She remembered the bathroom and threw the tests away. She went to go take out the garbage. Soon as she took the lid off the garbage she saw a note in there. She took the note and put the garbage in it. Olivia ran back to her apartment. She opened the note and read it what it said

_Dear Olivia,_

_The last two weeks were amazing. Are you pregnant? If you are super. This child will be my third. I just wanted you to know I will seek revenge in 4 years. Don't show anyone the note. _

_Sincerely,_

_You rapist_

_P.S. I will ruin you life and take the child. Do you under stand Detective?_

"Great now I got a stalker." Olivia said being sarcastic. Her door bell rang.

"Hello"

"Liv its Elliot."

"Buzz you up." Olivia quickly got the note and threw it in her room. Elliot knocked on her door.

"Hey Elliot we need to talk."

A/N: I got plenty of reviews last time. Need 25 reviews. I might update twice a week. Thanks for reviews.


	6. Chapter 7The talk

Chapter 7-The "Talk"

A/N: In the last chapter I was going to say that's some fra-a-nac-a-bull when she said how. Elliot is going to tell Liv something to. Thanks for reviews. I will try to please you all.

"_Hey Elliot we need to talk."_

"About what Liv?" he said wanting to ask her something. "Can I tell you what's been going on in my life?"

"Yeah what is it?" Olivia said not really wanting to tell him.

"A few weeks ago Maureen was raped. She had the same m/o as the Ashley Smith case, but it was not him. Maureen is 1 month pregnant now. Kathy encouraged her to get an abortion but I tell her I will help her whether she keep the baby or not." Elliot said mad that his daughter was raped.

"Elliot I am so sorry." Olivia said with sympathy. She was about to ask him what would she do if one of his daughters was attacked accept she didn't ask because he already answered her question.

"Olivia did you want to ask me?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot everyday we encounter rape victims what if there are more except they haven't told anyone. What if they are pregnate?" Olivia was glad she got this off her chest hoping he wouldn't ask why she asked him the question.

"Liv people choose to tell us if they have been raped. Its not there fault. You choose to tell if you've been raped. If Maureen didn't tell Kathy and I we would of thought she got pregnant on purpose buy a boyfriend or something. What makes you ask that question?" He wanted to know why his partner would ask him this.

"I just always wanted to know what if." She said hoping he wouldn't find out she was raped.

A/N: I know this is a short chapter. The next on I am trying to make it 3 pages long. This chapter is short because of the talk. Olivia kind of told him. He just has to listen. Reviews.


	7. Chapter 8Workout

Chapter 8- Workout time

A/N: Shout outs to InDanger and Nimmireth for the tips and how it should sound.

Also to svu101, jcn2416, CrystalClear444, Kelly of the midnight dawn and everybody else. I am trying my best to write a good story. First Fan fiction. Send Suggestions or Ideas maybe I can combine it. Thanks for reviews. Also the gym that I am going to use is the Omni. My mom works out there.

Prologue- In the last chapter I didn't state Olivia went to work. Today she did work at the precinct. Now it is time for the gym, everyones going.

Olivia came home after a hard day of work, yet she couldn't believe she was pregnant. She got in the tub for 30 minutes with her scented candles on and a love C.D playing. She was so relaxed she almost fell asleep in the tub. She got a call from captain telling her everyone was going to the gym today. It was their once a month gym date. She got out her bath blew out her candles and turned off the c.d player.

As she toke out her swimming suit and put on her exercise clothes she was thinking about how is a person growing inside of me. She dried her hair and grabbed her gym bag. She was in her car in 20 minutes. In half an hour, she was there. Soon as she locked the car doors she went inside and the first person she saw was Elliot.

"Hey, where's Munch and them at." She said hoping she was not late. Although Elliot didn't look bad in t-shirt and shorts with his Reeboks self.

"They're in the changing room. We are doing the treadmill and weights first. Then after that we are going in the pool. That's what Don said," Elliot said cant waiting to beat her at lifting weights or walking faster than him in the treadmill. Everything they did was kind of a race, like who can get to work faster or who can get dressed quicker. They were like kids wanting to see who can beat one another.

"Okay, I'm about to get dressed. See you in 5 minutes." As she was checking in she heard a little girl who was about 3 years old yelling, crying and screaming saying over and over "Mommy I don't want to go to the playroom, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna." As her Mother dragged her daughter she was telling her "Baby I gotta get my exercise mommy needs it badly. Please baby."

Olivia went to the locker room and found a locker. She put up her things and went to the bathroom. She could believe that she would ever act like that with her mother. What was so bad about the playroom she thought? Olivia was thinking over about parenting. She didn't want to have to go through that every time she wanted to get some exercise going through that. Olivia was thinking about what her mother would have done if she acted liked that. Olivia would have been on the bed all day crying from the bruises that were everywhere from soon as we get homes beating. She saw the girl's mother getting her a locker. Olivia left wishing she could have told the lady something. Sometimes it is better to keep your mouth shut kind of like what she told Casey one day. Olivia went to the treadmill area and go on one between Munch and Elliot.

"Want to start at two and work our way up?" she asked Elliot. "Sure it couldn't hurt." They began to watch some TV. The treadmills had a television on it. Olivia flipped through the channels and ended up turning to the news. Olivia wasn't paying attention to the TV until an interesting segment came up. "Why do children act so badly?" This caught Olivia's attention and she lowered the speed on the treadmill. Olivia watched the whole segment and was amazed when researchers said it depends on how you raise them. Soon as it went off, Olivia increased her speed and kept on walking while the guys did their manly thing, Lift some weights.

Olivia turned off the treadmill and wiped it down. She asked the guys were they ready to go to the pool. They all said ok and everyone went to put on their swimming suits and trunks.

Olivia went back to her locker and got undressed. When she stepped in the shower she saw the girl's mom again. While Olivia took her shower she got dressed. She was already heading toward the pool. When She got by the deck she saw the guys coming down the stairs. They all went toward the Olympic pool.

Cragen, Fin and Munch grabbed swim belts because they couldn't swim.

"Want to race Liv?"

"Want to lose Elliot?

"Fine lets race." He said with pride knowing he was going to win.

"On your mark get set go." Cragen yelled out as they began to swim. Olivia was winning so far then Elliot started to catch up.

"I bet you 10 bucks Olivia will win." Munch said hoping and knowing she would.

"Ok, I bet you ten bucks Elliot can Win," The two friends shook hands knowing one was going to loose. Elliot was catching up to Olivia. She was in the lead now she was coming back and he was behind her. Elliot and Olivia were at the same pace until Olivia swam faster and got to the end. She had beaten him.

Munch told Fin "I think you owe me 10 dollars."

TBC

A/N: At the Gym-Omni they have the treadmills with the television made on them. They men's Locker room is up stairs and the women's is downstairs. They also have two pools. One is the Olympic and the other on is the heated one. I didn't make that part up. I hope it is longer. It is two full pages long. Usually it would be one I tried less dialogue and try to be more descriptive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9- A/N

The story continues with my other story "Motherhood". I hope you liked what happened. I was going to type of say that she told Elliot and Cragen in Chapter 9.Mother hood takes where Olivia is face raising her five year Old daughter, Andrea. Olivia in the story is having problems with her daughter. I hope you enjoyed this story. It is kind of hard when I have to help raise 4 kids. I hope you will read and review the other story

Thank you,

lawandordergirl

lawandordergirl


End file.
